memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow of the Machine
| miniseries = | author = Scott Harrison | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = eBook | published = 9 March 2015 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 160 | ISBN = ISBN 9781476756356 | omnibus = | date = 2273 | stardate = }} Publisher's description (blurb) :An all-new original e-novella set in the Original Series universe — taking place immediately after the events of the 1979 film ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture! :After its recent encounter with V'ger, the U.S.S. Enterprise has returned to dry dock to finish its refit before commencing its second five-year mission. The crew has been granted a two-week period of shore leave before preparations for their next voyage begins. Shaken by their encounter with V'ger, Kirk, Spock, and Sulu travel to their respective homes, and must reflect upon their lives — now forever changed. Summary References Characters :Linzi Hautala • James T. Kirk • Susan Ling • Gareth MacNeil • Spock • Demora Sulu • Hikaru Sulu • Lori Ciana • Willard Decker • Ilia • John F. Kennedy • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • Heihachiro Nogura • Christopher Pike • Rameau • Sonak • V'ger Locations :Earth • the galaxy • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Sol • Starfleet Headquarters • Starfleet Medical building • Antares Nebula • Deneva • Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone • Heaven • Presidio Starships and vehicles : ( ) • maintenance pod • orbital shuttle • • service craft • taxi • worker bee Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Gorn • Klingon States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • NICU • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Operations • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :alien • animal • animal tranquilizer • artificial gravity • cloud • dart • data card • drydock • emergency life-support mask • flagship • floodlight • inch • kilometer • light • machine • meter • minute • molecule • organ • Paq M • preterm birth • sedative • sleep • space • starship • stomach • subspace communication • time • transporter • transporter platform Ranks and titles :admiral • attendant • aunt • bureaucrat • captain • chief medical officer • chief ob-gyn officer • chief of Starfleet Operations • commander • doctor • engineer • executive officer • father • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medical officer • officer • transporter chief • uncle • vice admiral • warrior Other references :ambassadorial exchange program • apartment • architecture • armor • armrest • banana • birthday • Boneshaker • brick • bridge • cabin • cabin port • cage • chair • corridor • curtain • day • death • demotion • desk • door signal • Draylax fire tea • dust • emotion • engineering • farm • farmhouse • fleet • glass • gown • hospital • hull • joke • Kolinahr • letter • mask • mess hall • metal • month • porch • printed word • quarters • reception desk • rocker • rodent • running wheel • safety harness • security • shirt • shore leave • sidewalk • skeleton crew • stair • summer • tin can • toolshed • toy • trade route • transporter room • war • week • window • wood • year Appendices Related stories :Star Trek: The Motion Picture • Star Trek: Generations • The Captain's Daughter External link * Category:EBooks